The Kiss of The Dark Moon
by XxTouhouPhantomFreakxX
Summary: All Veronica Abby wants is her freedom, but here in 1895, there's no such thing for a lady. One day she mets her fiance, Noah, a boy that has been destined to marry her since birth but as nice as he seemed, he had a secret. Then, one fateful night, Veronica's life turns upside down. Is it for the best... or the worst?


**Note to the Readers: Hello my Readers~ This is my first story that I ever wanted to publish on here because I don't think that I write that well ._. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the tale of Veronica unravel and reveal its self to it's ****delicious and suspenseful plot line! I don't know how many chapters that I'm going to write, but all my friends really enjoyed it and wanted more so I hope all of you do to! Happy Reading~**

* * *

August 14th, 1885, the worst day of my life, though it's suppose to be the 2nd happiest, one day before my wedding night. There has been friction in the house, but I never realized that I would see it crumble before my very eyes, especially as an aristocrat, I didn't even realize my life would change much until now.

The day he arrived I would never forget, my fiancé, Noah Harper. He was a boy who I never met before in my life but chosen for me since birth; my parents told me. "Veronica darling! Hurry up! He's already in the parlor!" My mother called up to me but I was up in my room, throwing a fit, "I don't want to meet him," I thought to myself, "He's probably like all the other boys I've ever met and only wants to marry me for my parents money."

But I sighed, brushed off my dress, and gracefully went down the elaborate staircase, with its hand-carved details my favorite thing about the manor. As I arrived in the parlor, there was a boy waiting for me, one hand on the chair as he stood, having an intoxicating presence that could draw anyone in.

"Excuse me. Mr. Harper?" I asked and he turned in a sudden motion, like I startled him, "Um, yes, that's me." He replied, his fair face turning a bright red color, like a crisp apple. His eyes were as blue as the ocean, his dark hair shined like the night sky, and he was a bit taller than I was but that wasn't always a bad thing; I always hated boys that towered over me.

"I'm Veronica, your fiancé." I said shyly, not knowing how he would react to me addressing him first because usually men are picky in this age. "Ah, yes, Veronica. Even your name is as lovely as you are." He says, kissing the front of my hand. My olive colored face turned a light pink. He stared into my deep purple eyes with admiration, and a certain look in his eye made me know he is the one, or so I thought.

* * *

As our parents planned the wedding, we tried to learn about each other. He listened to every word I had to say, not talking much, except asking an occasional question and an answer but as the days passed before the wedding, he became more absent and mindless with our meetings. He would show up late, looking dreadful with his shirt sloppily tucked in and had a strong scent of cheap alcohol-but I decided to look past it because he was probably having parties with his comrades and I didn't want to seem like a burden for questioning him, though, tardiness irritates me the most of a person.

One time, he didn't even bother to show his face and I was standing outside for an hour, waiting until it started to rain. I raced inside, my dark hair dripping on my black dress, and went upstairs to change. My face was hot with anger and betrayal.

"If he didn't want to come, he could have just told me the other day and I wouldn't have to look like a fool!" I muttered to myself, putting on an emerald dress over my tight corset and dry undergarments. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a tight bun. There was a knock at my door, "Yes? Who is it?" I demanded, not really in the mood to see anyone. "It's Noah. May I come in?" I frown at the sound his voice, I didn't even want to see him but I opened the door anyway. Despite my anger towards him, I didn't want to seem rude.

"Now, what does your highness want? His fiancé waiting outside in the cold afternoon, a day before the wedding, until it starts to rain, where she gets drenched? No thanks." I began to shut the door, but he stopped it with hand, his eyes wide with shame, "I'm sorry, Veronica. I had a lot to do, and I didn't realize that it would interfere with our afternoon walk. I'm sorry." I looked at him with disgust; his breath smelled strongly of alcohol, more than it has ever before, which can only mean that he's lying to me.

I shut the door, refusing to say another word to him. I hate when people lie to me most of all. I've been lied to so many times that I doubt everything that comes out of any boy's mouth unless they can prove it. The only one I could ever trust is my twin sister, Rosalind. I know for a fact that she has never lied to me and I hope that it can stay that way.

I decided to not come to supper; I had too much on my mind and I wasn't really hungry anyway. Plus he would be there and I'm still mad him. As I laid there on my bed, something occurred to me, every time he came to see me this week, he had the smell of alcohol on his breath and it was cheap alcohol to put it nicely. "What's going on?" I ask out loud but then realizing that I said that too loud and quickly covered my mouth to see if anyone's coming. Silence. They were probably still eating. I squirm in anticipation. I needed to tell someone that I thought my fiancé was possibly cheating on me with another woman but who? I could tell Rosalind, and I do trust her with my life but what if she slips up? Not that I doubt her to ever do that but it's like I'm trapped inside myself and I want to be free but a "free" woman is frowned upon in this age and it's absolutely horrible.

* * *

As suddenly as it came, the strong scent of smoke and fire fills my nose and goes to my lungs, my eyes widen with fear and panic, and my whole body was paralyzed for a quick second until I told it to run to the door. I opened the door; my skin was greeted with the intense heat of a fire. My childhood home was burning in an endless inferno with me trapped inside. I closed the door and ran to the window, looking down, it was too high to jump due to my room being on the third floor. Smoke started to seep into my room more and I started to cough, those coughs that you have when you are sick and I thought I was going to die, until I remembered something. Rosalind and I always a second way to get downstairs when we decided the stairs were too boring. There was an old dumb-waiter in my room, hidden by my closet but I haven't used it in years and I'm pretty sure I've grown since I used it but I needed to try. I pushed my closet away, revealing the small door. I shove myself in quickly, gathering my dress so it wouldn't get caught in any of the wires and I carefully lowered myself to the kitchen. The kitchen was starting to blaze up by the time I got out of the dumb-waiter but there was no time to panic; I had to find a way out of the house.

My breathing and cough was getting worse by each second that went by, I didn't know how long I had but I promised myself that I would try to get out of here alive, even with my last dying breath. Making my way through the kitchen, trying not to get hit by falling debris and pots and pans, I was trying to get to the door that leads to the porch before it was blocked and then I would really die here. I started to run, even though my leg was killing me, I kept running, my adrenaline was coursing through each one of my cells, I felt like I was on air, not trying to keep myself alive in a fire. I yanked open the door and ran out, breathing in the crisp evening air. I turned around to see my childhood burn before my eyes but what caused the fire? But that didn't matter now; it was going to turn to ash in a matter of minutes. All I can do is watch the house burn, hoping my family got out safe and cherish the memories I remember in the house.

As I made my way towards the front of the house, I felt odd, like someone was following me. I turned around and looked around, only to find no one there. "H-hello?" I asked, slightly scared. Wait, I was scared? I'm never scared. I was a very fearless child growing up and I wasn't scared of anything. I even remember getting in fights with boys because I thought I could do anything they could and they always thought I couldn't. I proved them wrong in a matter of minutes but then I was picked on until Rosalind came to bail me out. I quickly made my way towards the front of the manor, hoping my family would be there but as I turned the corner, there was no one. "Mother? Father? Rosalind?" I asked, my voice in a panic. I felt very light-headed and it was hard to breathe; I felt like I was in the fire again but instead of real flames, theses are the flames of worry and panic. I didn't want to know the truth that Rosalind and my parents were gone. I didn't want to accept the fact that they are dead, I couldn't.

* * *

Just as I was going to look around the manor, I felt a sharp pain in my back from behind. I look down to see the blade of a dagger stuck in my chest; the blade glistening with fresh blood, dripping on the fresh green grass and whoever stabbed me, took the blade out and that's when the real pain started and I fell to the ground. The person who stabbed me then turned me over with his foot and laughed insanely, he wore a black cloak with a hood that covered his entire face with shadows. I clutched my chest in agony, the pain was increasing and I knew I was going to die very soon. He kneeled next to me, his hooded head coming closer to my face and I could smell alcohol oozing from every ounce of his being and then cackled, "Too bad for my precious fiancé that you're dying and I get your money." It's Noah! I could just picture his smug little face smirking with absolute joy. "I'm going to kill you for killing my family." I said, the words scrapping along my throat, as my time draws near. He just simply laughs and looks down at me, "But darling, I killed you first." He made his way towards the big iron gate that lead to my house, with a big booming voice, his last words before he departed, "I defeated the Abbey's! Their fortune is now all mine!" And all I could do was to stare at the night sky, waiting for me to bleed out. Everything was already numb and my vision was failing me already, only seeing shapes and blurred colors. I finally just shut my eyes, giving up my will to live; there was no way I going to survive.

I felt like air. People always told me that death was a terrible experience; it would be painful and tedious but death is the opposite of what is told. Death is peaceful. As I felt like I was flying, my eyes were still closed and I didn't think I could open them either. All of a sudden, I hear a voice, "Ah, what a waste of beauty. She was truly one of a kind." Is someone talking to me? "How old? Only 19? She didn't even get to raise a family, let alone live by her rules. What a shame. However, I'm here to do my job. Not admire the corpses." Job? What job? There was a pause. "Hm…. She wasn't a selfish person, was she? In fact, she was the completely opposite. She never told a lie, she loved her family with her life, but she wanted her freedom. Tsk…. Should I do it?" Do what? All of sudden, everything was black, and I didn't feel like I was on air anymore.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing white everywhere, I look around, to find myself in what it appeared to be a hospital room. I manage to get myself up and I was greeted by the face of a person or I think it's a person, though no one has green eyes that intense that I know of. He smiles at me, "Hello Veronica! Are you feeling better?" I stared at the man, blinking in curiosity, how did he know my name and feel better from what? "Where am I?" I asked but all he did was laugh, "Veronica, welcome to the Reaper Society."

* * *

**Ohmygosh! Did you expect Noah to do that to poor Veronica!? And who is the male with the bright green eyes? (If you read the tag, I suppose that's a spoiler .-.) Dammit. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as my friends did ^_^ Reviews are always fantastic and also criticism would also be great. I know I'm not the best at grammar, so it would be totally awesome if I had some critic~**

**Again, thank you so much for reading and I really hoped you enjoyed :D  
**


End file.
